


Cheer You Up

by DisgustingWeirdo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of killugon, Poor Life Choices, Recreational Drug Use, SOS, THIS IS A THING, but i wouldnt trick yall into thinking that's what this is, its not, strip club, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingWeirdo/pseuds/DisgustingWeirdo
Summary: After losing his first patient in the ER, Leorio turns to his friends for comfort, but when Killua is the only person available, he's forced to see the other man in a different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH SOMETHING Y'ALL DIDN'T ASK FOR.
> 
> Never ask yourself, "what if"?

The room was loud, blaringly so.

This wasn’t his kind of place. Never was, never would be.

But this wasn’t about him. Not tonight. Not now.

The man across from him with the female dancer in his lap seemed to be having an okay enough time. Killua had giggled and rolled his eyes at the look on his face when she had first approached. Killua had requested her to come over and give the other man the lap dance.

He wasn’t good at this sort of thing.

Cheering people up.

Leorio had called him a few hours ago. And Killua did know this was strange.

But once he had answered and he heard the quiver in the other man’s voice, he realized he had been the last one for him to call. Gon was out of the country. Kurapika was on a job. Unavailable.

But Killua was available.

A little boy had died on the operating table. It was no one's fault. There were risks. The chances were slim.

But Leorio had hoped to save him.

And now he was cursing God.

A God Killua certainly didn’t believe in, but he would humor his good friend of many years nonetheless.

Killua had picked Leorio up straight from work in his little sport’s car that was painted a shade of electric blue. He was nothing short of a show-off. And he wore his sunglasses until the last bit of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

His boldness alone was almost enough to brighten the doom painted on Leorio’s tired face.

And then Killua had wordlessly driven them to the strip club.

“How did you know about this place?” Leorio had asked.

“I know things,” Killua had responded.

It was the first exchange they had had since he climbed into the tiny coupe. 

Leorio nodded, not believing for a second that Killua had ever been here before.

Because he was… well…

“Gay men aren’t blind,” Killua said quietly, reading the other man’s mind and he killed the purring motor.

“Right, of course not.”

“Well, let’s go, I’m not doing this for my own pleasure, that’s for damn sure.”

Killua slammed the door gently as Leorio scrambled out of the passenger side. And Killua adjusted his sunglasses once again, ignoring the perplexed look from his companion.

He excused himself to the bathroom the moment they had been seated and ordered some drinks, clutching gently at the small baggie of crushed up uppers and downers in his pocket. He couldn’t think of any other way he was going to get through this night, and the additive of some strong drinks should put him in a good enough mood to entertain.

Killua Zoldyck did not entertain.

At least not sober.

*

Killua had loosened up after the 3rd or 4th vodka and cranberry. The room had taken on a fuzzy and whimsical glow and he slipped away to the bathroom again to get his next hit.

They had been here for almost 2 hours and Leorio had loosened his tie and his blazer was draped over the back of his chair.

He seemed to be having a good time.

Killua laid a paper towel on the bathroom counter, pulling out his baggie and the dollar crumpled up in his pocket.

He dumped the rest of the powder out, making messy lines and exhaling deeply before taking each hit, one after the other.

Coughing lightly he threw away the evidence before stumbling back into the club, his sunglasses still hiding his bloodshot eyes.

“What, you an FBI agent?” Leorio slurred when Killua returned.

He was alone now, mindlessly watching 2 girls on stage as they danced, removing their tops in a fluid motion.

Killua followed his gaze, watching quietly for a few moments in strange fascination before turning back to the man in front of him.

“I just wouldn't think you'd be into this,” Leorio admitted, sitting back in his seat, a goofy smile on his face as he took a sip of his drink.

“I'm not,” Killua agreed, “but I mean, you are. You think I never seen tits before? You are a weird one.”

The words were coming out of his mouth flawlessly despite the swirling vortex of nonsense his mind was becoming, the sequined skirt one woman was wearing on stage almost sent Killua into a daze.

“Hm, yes, I suppose you’re right… movies and such…”

Killua rolled his eyes again, the motion going unnoticed behind his black glasses.

“I’m gonna go over there… where the rainbow is,” Killua decided, pushing away clumsily from his seat. Leorio stared out into the somewhat empty dancefloor, searching for the rainbow, when the powder dusted under Killua’s nose suddenly wasn’t just Killua not knowing how to use cover-up.

“God damnit…”

*

Killua was still shorter than Leorio by several inches, but that didn’t stop him from taking lead, grabbing his friend by the wrists and dancing in a way that let on he wasn’t paying a lick of attention to the actual music blaring from the speakers.

Leorio had been embarrassed at first before giving in, realizing he would probably never see this side of Killua again. Smiling.

The little dipshit was doing his very best to distract, and it was working.

When this night was over Leorio would worry about raiding Killua’s medicine cabinet, sure to find bottles of hospital grade sleeping pills and dollar store caffeine. But for now the younger man’s unrestrained laughter was enough to ease his mind.

“Slow down, Killua, I’m gonna puke!”

“Good, me too!” Killua shouted, spinning them in a circle, arms twisted and interlocked in an impossible way. Leorio could do nothing but laugh, it was the only choice at this point.

Once the spinning had stopped and Killua fell forcibly into his chest the two of them toppled over, laughing and giggling until they were forcibly removed.

They were out of singles anyway.

Neither one of them remembered stumbling to the car.

Or driving back to Killua’s apartment.

Killua would have a hefty parking ticket on his windshield in the morning.

All Killua could remember was that Leorio and Gon had the same aftershave, and the intoxicating smells mixed with the actual intoxication had led the both of them to the bedroom.

When he woke up with his head splitting and a familiar smell in his bed Killua had smiled.

But when he rolled over to cuddle the man next to him his eyes widened.

He rolled back to his side of the bed.

*FUCK. Shit, shit. Fuck.*

His ass hurt. Of course it did. He would have hastily volunteered to bottom.

Killua tried to concentrate hard, and was relieved that no memories whatsoever were springing forth. He tried to sit up, a tornado of feelings and pains all over his body. He would worry about this when he was done heaving all the drugs and alcohol out of his body.

He slammed the bathroom door.

*

Leorio woke up to sound of dry heaving, and covered his head with a pillow. Did he pass out in the sick ward again? No… this… was someone’s home.

Leorio sat up quickly, a panic rising within him. Bits and pieces of the night before floated front in center in his mind and he groaned.

Anyone, anyone but Killua.

There were clothes strewn all over the bedroom. Some of which were from last night, but others, the brunette man dared to guess, had been there for a few days.

He wiped the sleep from his face, digging the heels of his palms roughly into his own eyes. He felt alright, despite everything. He hadn’t had that much to drink, the rest could just be chalked up to exhaustion.

Sighing, Leorio began dressing himself, only slightly relieved when he saw the condom wrapper on the nightstand. No one talked about it, but everyone knew Killua was… promiscuous. Gon may have been his only emotional relationship, but the man who was always away on travels didn’t seem to mind letting Killua do whatever he pleased in his absence.

It was really none of Leorio’s business. Until now.

He knocked lightly on the bathroom door before realizing it was unlocked, and slowly let himself in.

KIllua didn’t even bother looking up, his sweaty forehead plastered up against cool porcelain.

Leorio wasn’t going to comment on the fact that Killua was still completely nude. He was a doctor afterall. He had bedside manner. And he had switched gears into Doctor Mode the second he had heard his poor friend gagging.

“Hm, an awful lot of bottles in your cabinet yet not an ibuprofen to be seen.”

Killua grunted a response, covering his eyes with his forearms.

“Uh huh, typical.”

“What are you yammering about, old man?” Killua croaked with much less bite than his normal sass.

Leorio could only sigh, closing up the medicine cabinet and grabbing a cup off of the sink, filling it with water before handing it to Killua, who took it silently.

“Sorry I can't do more but, you’ve got more things in there that aren’t even street legal, yet nothing to cure a hangover. Funny, because I imagine you have them a lot.”

“How’d you guess, Miss Cleo? Wanna read my palm next?”

“Come on now, Killua, you know it’s hard for me to turn up a blind eye on this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Killua grouched, finally dragging himself up and flushing the toilet. He took a big sip of the water before casually walking past Leorio, unaffected by the fact that he was still completely without clothing.

“What does Gon think?” Leorio asked trailing behind and trying to keep his eyes focused on anything but Killua’s surprisingly good looking ass.

Killua paused for only a moment, calculating a response.

“Gon isn’t here.”

“So?”

“We have an agreement, Leorio. Don’t get yourself twisted. When Gon isn’t here I do what I want. It works for us, so stay out of it.” He shot Leorio a look that said “enough” in volumes. Leorio didn’t need to hear any more anyway.

“Alright.”

Killua plopped down on the bed having the courtesy to drape a sheet over his lap before pulling a book out of his nightstand, a ballpoint pen coming with it.

He flipped a few pages, seemingly searching the tops of the pages before stopping, and writing something down.

“An address book?”

“Yup.”

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t keep that for addresses?”

“You would be… correct,” Killua agreed, a bit distracted as he began flipping through the pages, his pen tucked behind his ear. He held the book out to Leorio, who took is as gingerly as if it were scalding.

He flipped through a few pages, names in alphabetical order, most of which had a phone number starred next to them.

“Your incognito little black book,” Leorio realized aloud, and Killua chuckled good naturedly. 

“Sure, I like to keep track of my bad habits.” A flip of his hair. Killua was a natural flirt.

“Killua, there’s gotta be 50 names in here!”

“You must be 51 then,” Killua said with no regret, holding out his hand to have his private little book back.

“And, and Gon, he knows about this?”

“Outta line, but he does. I can’t imagine he holds much interest in flipping through it though. I keep him much too busy.”

Leorio blanched, “TMI.”

“Says the man who fucked my ass last night.”

Leorio gulped, and realized he had no retort. He figured he must be in some state of shock, it still hadn’t registered that he had fucked Killua Zoldyck last night… and Killua was okay with it?

“Are you just going to stand around looking stupid? What do you want me to do, make you breakfast?” Killua grouched, looking more than ready to collapse back into his warm bed.

“Well, I mean, that would be nice, but you drove me here. How do I get home?”

Killua groaned dramatically throwing himself back onto the bed.

“I’ll call you a cab. I’ll pay for it. You’re nuts if you think I’m driving you anywhere right now.”

Leorio nodded, “That’s fair.”

“And Killua?”

“WHAT?”

“You didn’t really write my name in there, did you?”

“Hell no, Gon can NEVER know about this.”

“Right on.”

“Killua?”

“What NOW?”

“Thanks, for being a real friend.”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come, take me down.  
> Bury me, bury me!


End file.
